Plastic berry baskets are ubiquitous in grocery stores and produce markets and can be found by consumers in a variety of shapes and sizes. For example, raspberries and blackberries and the like are sold in clear polyethylene terephthalate (PETE) clamshell containers holding anywhere from a half-pint to a quart or more of fruit. Baskets are commonly designed for consumer level use. It is therefore desirable for such baskets to be improved to benefit a consumer's experience accessing, storing, or otherwise using such baskets.